Quinlynn
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background: radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Azeene |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Quiet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Rain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Lavender |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Penguin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background:radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 5 years (13 in human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Student at well-known dance school |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SwiftWing |- |'Telekinesis' |Aerokinesis |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To become the best dancer in all of Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Living with adoptive father Tempest in the outskirts of the SwiftWing kingdom\ boarding at dance school |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Lavender- Mother Unknown father Tempest- Adoptive father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Tempest, Lavender (former), her friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Herself |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Ballet, tap, jazz, modern, contemporary, lyrical, Tempest, Lavender, music |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Foster care, suicide, spiders |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Aerokinesis, average SwiftWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Aerokinesis, claws, teeth, etc. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "..." |} |} Quinlynn belongs to Azeene, and Azeene only.' '''This is also her entry to the fanon tribe oc contest. '''Appearance' Quinlynn can be considered pretty. The dragoness is very muscular, for her years of dancing, and also skinny. Quinlynn's legs are very muscular, and her body is wiry, and lithe. Her eyes are a dark blue, which looks like sapphires. Since Quinlynn is a SwiftWing, her maine is large, and slightly curly, and is a pitch black, with some purple. Her main body color is a very dark gray, slate, color. Quinlynn's streak is lavender, which she inherited from her mother. She has two piercings in her left ear. Personality Quinlynn is very quiet, and shy. The dragoness rarely speaks, and when she does, she can come off as judgemental (although she considers herself honest). Her thoughts are very morbid, and pessimistic, and the young dragon gets scared\paranoid all of the time. She's very cold towards strangers (and almost everyone), but she is very attached to her friends. When she is around them, she is a chatterbox. Not to mention, very extraverted. Her friends joke saying that she is very needy. History Quinlynn was raised by her single mother, Lavender. Lavender, was a fired botanist, who had hydrokinesis. She was fired from her work for doing harmful experiments on the plants. The two lived in an average, two-story, house. Quinlynn never knew her father, and she wasn't sure that her mother knew either. They lived together, but it was always unhappy, and disruptive. Her mother could barely afford Quinlynn, and even thought of sometimes putting her up for adoption when she was little. Lavender would also throw random tantrums, which would sometimes result in injury. Lavender started to pick up a new job, as a waitress. While working, Quinlynn would try to find something to do, but in the end, she would just fall to sleep. When Lavender had enough money, she bought a music player, to listen to music. Quinlynn finally had something to do. She would dance to the music constantly. Quinlynn started to enjoy being alone. One day, her mother came home in tears. Apparently, she had been fired (again), but this time she had scratches, bruises, and breaks, to go with her note. Quinlynn asked what happened, and her mother didn't respond. So, Quinlynn left her mother, downstairs. The next morning, Lavender didn't come upstairs to wake up Quinlynn, like she did on weekends. Wondering where she was, Quinlynn walked downstairs to find her mother dead. The police came, and dubbed it as suicide from a drug overdose. Quinlynn was traumatized, and was sent into foster care. Most of the time, she would end up with nice, decent, SwiftWings who really wanted a child, and she appreciated them, but they would never be Lavender. One foster father, saw Quinlynn dancing, and he signed her up for dance lessons. Quinlynn was in love with dancing. Everywhere she went, she danced. This Swiftwing, whose name was Tempest, truly loved Quinlynn, and decided to adopt her. After many years of dancing, Quinlynn eventually was sent to a school solely for dance. Of course this school was far away, near the SeaWing Summer Palace, so she boards there. She has been featured in a few ballets at many theaters. Trivia * She is terrified of spiders * Her favorite type of music is indie pop